As is well known and understood, the most prevalent way of storing firewood is to stack it up in the yard, usually between two large trees. As is also well known and understood, even if covered with a tarpaulin, over time, the firewood so stored becomes rotted, decayed, or infested with insects--to the extent that much of it is either thrown out as garbage, or discarded as part of a general spring clean-up. In those instances, on the other hand, where the firewood is not adequately covered, the process of decay is speeded up by wind, rain and snow--or one just often finds the wood to be unduly wet, or just serving as a haven for termites and other insects.
Several attempts have been suggested to correct these problems--but have been found to be generally unacceptable--the metal "hoops" (which often sit on a porch or deck) are primarily decorative and limited in storage capacity; the metal tubular-open arrangements are likewise of limited capacity and, when constructed of metal, like the "hoop arrangement" tend to rust in only 2-3 years. Even when newly purchased, such available items are not adequately covered, as the plastic bags, polyurethane sheets and tarpaulins merely thrown over them tend to blow-about with the wind, and even when held down with weights, produces puddles and leaks. If these constructions, on the other hand, are stood in the yard instead of on the porch, then it has been found that the bottom rows continue to be saturated with wetness, insect infestation and with mushrooms or other fungi growing. Obviously, stacking the firewood near the house--with or without these "hoop" or "tubular" fabrications--invites termite damage to the house, and stacking the firewood between trees or saplings has been seen to damage the bark and/or the roots, as well as interfering with the normal growth pattern.